parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails Origins - Quotes - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what happens if you put some funny quotes into Tails Origins, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig as The Teensies *Princess Aurora as Betilla the Fairy *Gobbos as The Electoons *Mufasa as The Photographer *Sonic as Murfy *Merlin as The Bubble Owner *Sir Ector as The Magician *Maleficent the Dragon as Big Mama Quotes From Oil *(Captain Phobeus, wearing pink swimming trunks, a white vest under a red summer shirt, a summer hat, black shades, and blue sandals, is playing baseball with a bat and ball until he accidentally sends the ball going into Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig's house) *Captain Phobeus: I could have made a fortune if I'd turned pro, but to me, it's the sports that matter. (calls to the two little pigs) Hey, guys, can you throw my ball back, OK? *Fifer Pig: Oh, okay. (throws the ball back to Captain Phobeus, when Princess Aurora in a pink bikini, with green boats, takes Tails in red speedos and some towels up the stairs, to the swimming baths) *Tails: (after catching the baseball, which lands in his hands, with a disgusting splat) How's that? (groans and screams. Princess Aurora takes him into the bathroom to wash his hands and comes out) Who the heck has been using my toothpaste, Captain Phobeus?! *Captain Phobeus: Sonic has been typing out an essay and used it as Tipp-Ex. *Tails: That fool! (as his mother puts her green swimcap and puts the towels down and puts some sun screen on him when they come out) What are you doing standing out of my bedroom then, Phobeus? *Captain Phobeus: There's only the floor to sit on, Tails. *Tails: Oh, ha ha, very funny. I suppose you think it's very clever to laugh with three million people on the dole! *Captain Phobeus: Yeah. *Tails: Well, could you just get out of the way, please? *Princess Aurora: I want to teach Tails how to swim. *Captain Phobeus: Well, the pigs aren't exactly dressed for it. *Tails: What? *Captain Phobeus: Well, all right. All right. I won't stand on convention, he never stood on me. That'll be a fiver. For the room, not the game. *Tails: Five pounds to get into our own bedroom?! Hah! What have you done, turned it into a great pool party? *Captain Phobeus: How could I? *(Princess Aurora puts on Tails' snorkel mask, yellow rubber ring, and orange armbands, and flippers, and opens the door to find several people dancing, playing games, watching TV, dancing, and talking) *Princess Aurora: Now, look, would you all mind if we join in? I mean, I want to teach my son, Tails, how to swim. *Mufasa: Sure, girl. Remember, you need a nose plug and goggles. *Tails: Alright, alright, this is it! Everybody, listen up, please! (Aurora puts on her goggles over her eyes and noseplug on her nose, then throws Tails into the swimming pool, but steps onto a diving board, and dives in) *Merlin: (puffing on his pipe, blows at Tails, who gets grabbed by Aurora, and pulls him into the water) Sorry, Guv'nor. Rat a tat tat, it's my rightful song. It was on BBC. But listen, Guv'nor. This mom and son are swimming in the swimming baths while the people were playing and dancing. Know what I mean? *Captain Phobeus: Gentle as you can, Merlin. I hope the others start getting happy. *Princess Aurora: (while splashing Tails and being splashed back) How dare you mock us! *Fifer Pig: upstairs, calls down ...and next time, throw that paper out as well, Vvvyan! *Princess Aurora: (laughing) Neil, help! *Fiddler Pig: No, I can't, Princess. Because now is the time for me to finish painting my astrological chart. in his room *Captain Phobeus: That'll do. comes up Sorry, Princess. But if I was to make any exceptions, who would respect me then? Would you? *Tails: Yes, well, I'm going to call the pigs, actually. Let's see what the pigs have to say! *Captain Phobeus: Oh, wise up, Rick. Look, this world is like a burnt steak. Small, tough, and the chips are always stacked against you. *Sir Ector: You're always so pleased with yourself, aren't you, Phobeus?! You always think you're so blinking clever! *Captain Phobeus: Yeah. I've arranged for you to share the pigs' bedroom. *Sir Ector: What?! I'm sharing a room with those two pigs? Ha! I' ain't! (Opens the door and bumps the ladder. The pigs fall off the ladder, where they were painting the chart on the wall.) All right, guys, shut up! Before you say anything, I've just tossed a coin for who gets the bed, and you lost! (Takes off his pants) It's completely fair, and if you don't believe me, ask Mike, so shut up! *Fifer Pig: Oh, uh, OK, Ector. *Sir Ector: What? *Fiddler Pig: What? *Sir Ector: What'd you just say? *Fifer and Fiddler Pig: What? *Sir Ector: You just called me a murderer, didn't you?! You better not, you pigs! off his jacket Cause let me tell you. The Gobbos and I are getting pretty sick of you. From Bomb*RICK: Caught you, Vyvyan! Using my catsup on your cornflakes! *MIKE: I couldn't get any milk out of the fridge! *RICK: Why? What are you? A spazzy? *VYVYAN: No! There just happens to be an atom bomb in front of the door! *and Neil stare at the bomb in shock. Rick doesn't get it yet *RICK: That's the most pathetic excuse I've...gets it GORDON WALTERS! *MIKE: That's an atom bomb! *NEIL: Oh, no. It's the holocaust! *RICK: panics World War Three! Heavy! What are we going to do? Mike? *VYVYAN: at watch Hey! Turn on the telly! *MIKE: Good thinking, Vyv! We need information! run to the sofa *VYVYAN: No! I'm just in time for Afternoon Plus! on couch between Mike and Neil. Rick turns on a the TV. We see a test picture and soft music. Well turn it over then! *changes the channel. Test picture and soft music *VYVYAN: Well, you might as well try the other one! *RICK: Alright! Alright! *changes the channel. Test pictue and soft music. The boys groan, Rick turns off the TV *RICK: Absolutely pathetic! There's nothing on at all! Humph! Don't know why we bother to pay our license! *MIKE: We don't. *RICK: But, haven't we got a license? *MIKE: No. *RICK: But that makes me a criminal! about it Right on! Yeah, this will shake them up at the Anarchists Society! Occupying the refectories! So what? This is the real stuff! I'm a fugitive! A desperado! I'm going to form a new union society, right? With me a president! 'People Who Don't Pay Their TV Licenses Against the Nazis!' out pad and pen and starts writing This is only the beginning! *VYVYAN: What are you going to do, Rick? Burn your bra? *RICK: at Vyvyan flatly Well, someone's got to do it, Vyvyan! It's very easy to sit on your backside, isn't it? *VYVYAN: Not if you haven't got a bottom! *rings *MIKE: That'll be the front door. *NEIL: I bet I know whose got to answer it. *MIKE: But, Neil, you like meeting people! *NEIL: up. Looks at camera If I had a penny for everytime I had to answer the door, I'd have five pound, sixty-three! to door *VYVYAN: It's probably someone unbelievably boring! *NEIL: Oh, no! It's the TV Detector Van! *RICK: MIKE, YOU--! Why didn't you buy a license? I can't go to prison! I'm too pretty! I'll get raped! *MIKE: Yeah, steady on! Steady on! We're not beat yet! Alright, the time has come for diplomacy! *NEIL: Oh, no. He's asked me if we've got a telly! I think I'm gonna have to lie! Bad Karma! *MIKE: Alright, the time for diplomacy is over. Vyv? TV Chuck the telly out the window! *RICK: Get rid of it! Quickly! Quickly! *picks up TV and throws it at the window. The TV bounces off the window *MIKE: That I did not expect! *VYVYAN: What if we sneak it out past him into the street? *RICK: Yes! Yes! Yes! Mike, you go out and point to the sky, right, and say, 'Look at that interesting thing up there!' Vyvyan You disguise the TV as an old woman and sneak it past him! *MIKE: Rick, suicide may be a great hobby, but I wouldn't do it for a living! *NEIL: Lads, I've told we don't have a telly and I think that's thrown him a bit, but it won't hold him forever! *RICK: Good thinking, Neil! Keep it up! writing in notebook *MIKE: This is a very tricky spot, but Mike, the cool person, will squeeze it! Rick, stop crying! *RICK: eye I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye, that's all! writing *MIKE: Vyv? Eat the telly! *VYVYAN: That's a completely brilliant idea, Mike. I've been wanting to do this for a long time! the TV and starts devouring it *RICK: writing It was the other three, not me. I had no idea what was going on, it really was the other three! Category:UbiSoftFan94